Joyeux anniversaire
by Maori-chan
Summary: "L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré un garçon, il s'appelle Shizuo." Voilà le début d'une histoire que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner...


_Me revoici; comme promis! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un nouvel OS de Durarara (ce fandom ne cessera jamais de m'inspirer, décidément~) un peu spécial. On a donc un p.o.v de Zaza JEVEUXDIRE d'Izaza, mais sous forme de journal intime...Je préviens tout de suite, ça n'est pas très gai. J'ai dis gaI, pas gaY. On ne confonds pas xD Bon, pour être franche, j'ai versé quelques larmes en l'écrivant. Mais j'étais très fatiguée ^^" Ah, et tous les personnages seront très OOC, pour ne pas changer xD *sors* A vous de me dire ce que vous aurez ressenti! Bonne lecture~**  
**_

* * *

_**12 mars**_. Un jour nouveau, comme je les aime tant. Je suis tellement pressé de voir ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais été triste, à vrai dire. Toute expérience est pour moi une chose extraordinaire, je ne peux me permettre de me mettre en colère ou de pleurer. Je suis toujours si excité de savoir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir m'arriver. L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Il s'appelle Shizuo. Je le trouve fascinant. Il ne m'aime pas du tout, alors je lui ai dis que moi non plus. Mais en vérité il m'amuse tellement ! Je pourrais passer toutes mes journées à l'embêter. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Il possède une force surhumaine, c'est dément. L'autre jour, il a soulevé le distributeur de boissons qui était dans le hall du lycée, et il me l'a balancé dessus ! Shizu-chan…C'est vraiment un garçon intéressant.

_**23 mars**_. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Shizu-chan m'embrassait. C'était totalement perturbant, ça m'a fait comme des petits papillons dans l'estomac. Même en y repensant, j'en ai des frissons…Bon, ça n'était vraiment pas désagréable, il faut l'avouer. Mais c'est un garçon, et mon « ennemi juré qui plus est ! Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'arrivera jamais en vrai. Mais si jamais ça devait quand même se passer pour de vrai, ce serait une expérience inouïe ! Je ne vais quand même pas tenter le diable. J'ai l'impression que chaque fois qu'on se bat, Shizu-chan retient sa force. Mais si je venais à l'embrasser, il entrerait dans une haine si violente, qu'il m'arracherait surement la tête d'un seul coup…Il a réellement une puissance incroyable, c'est effrayant.

_**30 mars**_. Shizu-chan m'a cassé un bras. C'est la première fois que je me casse quelque chose. Eh bien, ça fait horriblement mal. Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais j'ai failli pleurer. Je me suis ravisé au dernier moment, mais vraiment, c'était juste. Enfin, je lui en suis reconnaissant, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui irais me casser un os volontairement. Alors, je supporte la douleur en me disant que c'était une première fois, et qu'il faut une première fois à tout ! Et mes sœurs se sont amusées à me faire des petits dessins sur mon plâtre. Les gens ont rigolé en voyant ça. Je crois qu'ils se moquaient de moi…En fait, c'est la première fois aussi qu'on se moque de moi. Mais ça ne m'a pas fais grand-chose, sur le moment. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un peu bizarre.

_**7 avril**_. Aujourd'hui je suis allé à l'hôpital, parce que je me suis évanoui, et j'ai eu des convulsions apparemment, et je dois rester en observations quelques temps. Les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu une violente chute de tension, mais ils ne savant pas pourquoi j'ai convulsé. Moi non plus. En ce moment, il m'arrive pleins de choses nouvelles, je suis content ! Mais j'aurai aimé que l'on me rende visite. Mairu et Kururi ne sont même pas venues…Enfin, je suppose qu'elles avaient leurs raisons !

_**10 avril**_. J'ai passé plusieurs tests depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital, je vais avoir les résultats demain. Je n'ai reçu la visite que de Shinra, hier, et personne d'autre. Je commence à me sentir bizarre au fond de moi, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et toutes les nuits je rêve de Shizu-chan…C'est étrange. J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne me voir. Même si c'est pour tenter de me tuer. Shinra dis que c'est parce qu'il me manque, mais ça ne se peut pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon ami, je le trouve juste intéressant, parce que c'est un monstre qui se prend pour un humain. C'est comme les gens qui sont fascinés par les vampires ou les extraterrestres.

_**11 avril**_. Les médecins ont dit que j'étais atteins de cardiomyopathie hypertrophique, une maladie cardiaque qui peut s'avérer mortelle, surtout pour les moins de 30 ans. Comme je peux faire une crise n'importe quand ils préfèrent me garder à l'hôpital. Ils ont essayé d'appeler mes parents. Et puis ils m'ont posé plein de questions. Je n'ai répondu à aucune. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de parler, pour le moment.

_**19 avril. **_Dotachin et Shinra sont venus me voir aujourd'hui. Pas Shizu-chan. C'était prévisible, mais je suis un peu déçu. Ils m'ont demandé comment ça allait. Comment veulent-ils que ça aille ? Je suis en vie, voilà comment ça va. Je reçois plus de visites qu'avant aussi. Les élèves de ma classe m'ont tous écrit un petit mot dans une carte. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant les humains un jour ils ne te connaissent pas, ils ne te parlent pas, et le lendemain ils apprennent que tu vas mal et te soutiennent. Je trouve ça drôle. Mais je ne souris plus. Il y a quelque chose de changé chez moi. Est-ce que c'est cette maladie ? Je n'en sais rien, et je n'aime pas savoir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est gênant.

_**21 avril. **_J'ai encore dis à Shinra, de demander à Shizu-chan de venir me rendre visite. Mais Shizu-chan ne veut rien entendre, il dit qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de venir me voir. J'aimerais pouvoir me lever et le tirer par la peau des fesses, celui-là ! Il n'a vraiment aucun tact…D'accord, il me déteste, mais bon, il pourrait faire une petite exception de temps en temps…

_**24 avril. **_J'ai eu énormément mal à la poitrine aujourd'hui, c'est comme si mon cœur était compressé par quelque chose. Un peu comme si une grande main l'avait serré de toutes ses forces. Je crois que c'est parce que Dotachin a dit qu'il était allé manger des sushis avec Shizu-chan, et qu'il avait passé la soirée chez lui, pour faire un devoir. Je m'efforce de ne pas croire que c'est de la jalousie, mais je sais que ça l'est. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé, dans mes sentiments envers lui. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je préfère me dire que c'est toujours mon pire ennemi, un monstre qui fait du mal à mes humains bien-aimés. Cependant…Dès que je pense à Shizu-chan, mon cœur s'emballe.

_**27 avril. **_Hier, mes petites sœurs sont venues me voir, Elles m'ont apporté du chocolat et un gros ours en peluche. Rose. Elles me font tellement rire. Shizu-chan n'est toujours pas venu. Il ne viendra pas. Shizu-chan est un imbécile. Je le déteste. Shizu-chan est un monstre, il n'a rien d'humain. Je le hais. Je dois le tuer. C'est à cause de lui tout ça.

_**28 avril. **_Cette nuit j'ai à nouveau rêvé que Shizu-chan m'embrassait. Je me suis encore senti bizarre. Je hais Shizu-chan. Il le fait me sentir bizarre. Je ne le comprends jamais, je ne peux jamais prévoir ses réactions. Et il me rend anormal. Je le déteste. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'embrasse pour de vrai. Ensuite je le tuerai. Je n'ai plus trop mal à mon bras, mais ma poitrine me fait de plus en plus mal, et mon état s'aggrave. Shinra vient me voir tous les jours, après l'école. Je ne lui demande plus de parler à Shizu-chan, parce que je sais que c'est inutile. Shizu-chan est un imbécile. Il a vraiment un cerveau de protozoaire !

_**1 mai. **_Dans trois jours c'est mon anniversaire. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. J'ai des crises presque tout le temps maintenant. Les médecins sont inquiets. Ils disent que ce n'est pas normal que ça soit si régulier. Je sais que je vais mourir, de toute façon. J'ai demandé à sortir, mais ils refusent. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de hurler. De tout casser. Je déteste Shizu-chan. Je le hais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ? Je ne l'embête plus, il devrait être calmé, non ? Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Il me fait si mal ! Mon cœur me fait trop souffrir. Je n'en peux plus d'être comme ça. C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que ça faisait d'être malade, d'avoir un chagrin d'amour ! Je veux passer à autre chose maintenant ! Je veux découvrir d'autres choses. Je ne suis plus joyeux. C'est fini. Shizu-chan…Tout ça est de sa faute, j'en suis sûr. Je le déteste.

_**2 mai. **_Shinra, Dotachin, Mairu et Kururi sont venus me voir aujourd'hui. Ils affichaient des mines terribles. Ils savent aussi que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Ils s'insupportent. Comment peuvent-ils faire ces têtes ? Ce n'est pas eux qui vont mourir ! Ils vont vivre, encore longtemps ! Ils vont tous voir, vivre pleins de nouvelles choses ! Ils vont grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants, fonder une famille, ils vont vieillir, voir de choses, pleins de choses. Et ensuite seulement ils mourront ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tristes ? Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je veux être seul. J'ai toujours été seul de toute façon. Pourquoi ça changerai maintenant ? Parce que je suis sur le point de quitter ce monde ? Je devrais être plus seul que jamais. En fait, je le suis. Je déteste tout le monde. Je déteste les humains. Ils sont hypocrites. Ils me dégoutent. Je voudrais qu'ils meurent tous dans la souffrance. Par-dessus tout, je hais Shizu-chan.

_**3 mai. **_Je n'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui.

_**4 mai. **_J'ai pleuré, aujourd'hui, enfin. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Seul. Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui que tout se termine. Je le sens. Mon cœur ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal. Je vais partir sans avoir vu Shizu-chan. Sans qu'il m'ait embrassé. Sans que je lui aie dis ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'est ça qui me fais mal. En fait, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais lui, il me déteste, alors il ne viendra pas, forcément. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il vienne. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon. Je vais continuer à écrire. Jusqu'à ce que je lâche. Jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Je n'ai plus que cela à faire. Je me sens vraiment inutile. Je me fais tellement pitié. Cette maladie m'a enlevé tout ce que j'avais. Elle m'a enlevé ma liberté, elle m'a enlevé ma joie. Elle m'a enlevé Shizu-chan. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Je voudrais tellement qu'il arrive, et qu'il me serre contre lui. Qu'il me dise, « Désolé, Izaya-kun, je suis en retard. » Je ne lui en voudrais même pas ? Je serais trop heureux, trop soulagé pour ça. Mais il ne viendra pas. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'ai 18 ans. C'est jeune, pour mourir. Je n'ai jamais eu de premier baiser. Je ne suis même pas majeur. J'ai totalement raté ma vie, en fait. Je ne veux voir personne. Ils sont tous venus, tous pour mon anniversaire. Je les ai tous refusé. Je ne veux voir qu'une seule personne. Une personne que je ne verrai pas. Je me sens vraiment mal…J'ai horreur de cette douleur. Tout est allé trop vite. Je n'ai rien vu passer. Ces derniers jours…Ont été les pires de ma vie. Des jours sans Shizu-chan. J'ai du mal à respirer. C'est vraiment la fin ? Je ne vois même plus clair. Ah, c'est peut-être à force de pleurer. J'ai trop mal. Je vais encore avoir une crise. Je la sens arriver. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va expl-

_Idiot. Tu aurais pu attendre. Juste deux minutes de plus. Enfin…Bon anniversaire, Izaya-kun._


End file.
